Ask The Pucca Clan!
by PancakePuff
Summary: Hello, and welcome! We will be asking characters in Pucca some questions! Humor and embarrassment will happen!
1. Chapter 1

(Clapping and Cheering)  
PancakePuff: Hi, and welcome!  
PancakePuff: We're here to ask questions to Pucca and the gang!  
Pucca: Hii!  
Garu: Hello.  
Ching: Hey!  
Abyo: Wuzzup...Ladies? (Winks at the camera) (Girls Screaming)  
Ching: (Angry glare)  
PancakePuff: (Sweatdrop) Ahem...Anyway, Here's one for Pucca!  
PancakePuff: "Dear Pucca, Why do you love Garu so much?"  
Pucca: Asking why is like trying to describe the taste of water...impossible!  
PancakePuff: Isn't that a bit dodgy?  
Pucca: ....  
PancakePuff: Okay! Next question for Garu!  
PancakePuff: "Dear Garu, What is your favorite fruit?"  
Garu: Cherries.  
Pucca: Tee-Hee....  
Garu: What?  
Pucca: Cherry is my lip balm flavor!  
Garu: (Blushes) It's t-totally different! I don't like cherries just because...because...ugh!  
Pucca: Hee Hee.....Garu likes the taste of my lips!  
Garu: No!!!  
PancakePuff: Anyway, here's one for Ching!  
PancakePuff: "Dear Ching, Why do you love that pompous Abyo?"  
Abyo: HEY!! I'm not pompous! I'm just too sexy! (Rips Shirt)  
Pucca: ....  
Garu: ....  
Ching: ....  
PancakePuff: Yes, well, Ching, your answer?  
Ching: I love him because he saved me once from a fire...  
PancakePuff: Aww, how sweet! But that will be in another fan-fiction!  
Ching: (Giggle)  
Abyo: (Blush) I was just being nice! Nothing special!  
PancakePuff: And now our final question for tonight, One for Abyo!  
PancakePuff: "Dear Abyo, Why are you always ripping your shirt?"  
Abyo: Because the chicks love it when a rugged man like myself shows his naked torso!  
Ching: (Angry Glare) (Mutter) (Mutter)  
PancakePuff: Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have right now! See you later, where I'll interview the rest of the characters!  
Pucca: (Wave)  
Garu: Bye.  
Ching: Bye-Bye!  
Abyo: Catch ya later, ladies! (Winks at the camera) (Girls Screaming)  
Ching: (Growl) (Growl) (Grumble) (Grumble)  
PancakePuff: Goodbye for now! (Movie Star Smile)  
(Clapping and Cheering)  
(Credits Roll, with the song "Do you like Waffles?")

A/N: I hope you liked it! I'll be interviewing more characters later!~


	2. Chapter 2

(Clapping and Cheering)

PancakePuff: Hello again, tonight we'll be interviewing....

Ring-Ring: Hello to all my fans~

Tobe: Why am I here, again...?

Master Soo: Ah, Hello people in TV-Land!

Dada: Hi, everyone!

Ring-Ring: WHAT??!! I refuse to be in the presence of such riff-raff!!!

Dada: (Frowns)

Tobe: Get off your high horse, princess!! You're just as annoying as Garu's stupid girlfriend!!

Ring-Ring: Why? Because you're in love with that "stupid girlfriend"? (Smiles smugly)

Tobe: SHUT UP!!!

Master Soo: C'mon, I'm 5 hours late from causing a storm!!

PancakePuff: Okay, our first question goes to Ring-Ring!

Ring-Ring: Naturally.

PancakePuff: "Dear Ring-Ring, why are you so mean?"

Ring-Ring: ME??!! MEAN!! (Turns into scary opera self) Pucca sent in that question, didn't she??!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS, PUCCAAAAA!!!!!

Dada: Eeep!

Tobe: .....

Master Soo: (Looks at watch and sighs)

PancakePuff: But, you didn't answer the question, Ring-Ring...

Ring-Ring: Grrrrr....

PancakePuff: (Cowers) Oh my....Okay!! Let's skip the answer for now!! Next one is for Tobe!!

Tobe: Finally, an intelligent asker.

PancakePuff: "Dear Tobe, why do you hate Garu so much?"

Tobe: Because he lost my Pokemon card when we were 8!!

PancakePuff: Isn't that a bit trivial?

Tobe: WHAT??!! That card was one-of-a-kind limited edition!! You couldn't find it anywhere else!!!

PancakePuff: Um, Okay. Never knew you were such a geek.

Tobe: SHUT UP!!!

PancakePuff: Next question for Dada!!

Dada: (Shakes nervously)

PancakePuff: "Dear Dada, Why do you love Ring-Ring?"

Dada: Well...

Ring-Ring: Because no one can help but love me!!

PancakePuff: That's DADA'S question, Miss Ring-Ring, if you please...Dada, continue your answer.

Dada: I love her because...

Master Soo: Come on!! I don't have time for dilly-dally!!

Dada: .....

Audience: (Groans)

PancakePuff: (Sigh) Okay, our final question goes to Master Soo!

Master Soo: FINALLY!!!

PancakePuff: "Dear Master Soo, Why do you have a yiddish accent when you're a Korean deity?"

Master Soo: Eh, budget cuts on the show.

Tobe: That's it?

Ring-Ring: How dissapointing...

Dada: I was hoping it would be a better secret...

Master Soo: Get used to it! When you're my age, you'll find out the world isn't such a big adventure, and you'll have to use your wits, and confidence, and determination, and good hygiene, and..(Ramble)(Ramble)

PancakePuff: I'm afraid that's all the time we have!! See you later!! With luck, this won't be the final interview!!

Ring-Ring: I'm leaving now, goodbye, fans~

Tobe: Where did those stupid vagabond ninja buffoons park the car?

Dada: Bye, everyone!

Master Soo: Goodbye, viewers!

PancakePuff: Bye! (Movie star smile)

(Credits roll with the song "Superstar" by Toybox)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed!! I had my sister help me out with this one!!~


End file.
